screamqueensfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sadie Swenson
Sadie Swenson, mais conhecida como Chanel #3, é uma das personagens principais em Scream Queens. Ela é uma das seguidoras de Chanel Oberlin e antiga membra da Kappa Kappa Tau. Após ser acusada pelos assassinatos ocorridos na universidade junto de Chanel e Chanel #5, é sentenciada a viver no Hospício Palmer. Ela, assim como as outras, é solta do hospício e agora estuda para se tornar médica no hospital de Cathy. Ela é interpretada por Billie Lourd. Biografia Pilot Chanel nº 3 é apresentada como uma das minions de Chanel Oberlin (juntamente com Chanel nº 2 e Chanel n°5 ), que a chama Chanel #3 porque ela não sabe seu nome verdadeiro e também não se interessa em saber. Ela faz parte da fraternidade Kappa Kappa Tau. Durante sua primeira cena, ela está assistindo Chanel nº 1 dormir com as outras Chanels e depois que ela acorda, nº 3 mostra a ela a bolsa de sua escolha para Chanel usar que foi a primeira a ser rejeitada, mesmo que depois todas as opções foram descartadas pela Chanel n° 1. Depois da Chanel n° 2 avisar que tinha aula, #3 junto da #5 acompanham Chanel que procura divertimento as custas da Ms. Bean que estava limpando o chão da irmandade, a questionando sobre recém nascidos. Em seguida #3 diz que todas as coisas que #1 diz são hilariantes, e #1 agradece a ela. Após a reitora Cathy Munsch anunciar que este ano qualquer menina poderia se candidatar a Kappa Kappa Tau, Chanel nº 3 demonstra que não ficou satisfeita com a noticia. Cenas depois, # 2, # 3 e # 5 vão notificar a # 1 que há uma "colagem assustadora" com vários recortes de Chanel na sala da senhorita Bean. # 1 fica muito irritada e diz que quer matar Ms. Bean, mas isso é apenas parte de uma estratégia de #1 e Bean que ninguém sabia para assustar tanto as novas candidatas a ponto delas não quererem participar da irmandade, no entanto, nº 1 acidentalmente mata Ms.Bean realmente ao não notar que o óleo da grelha estava ligado, então Chanel #3 e as outras irmãs Kappa realmente ficam com medo. Grace Gardner tenta contactar à polícia o que Chanel Oberlin fez, porém Chanel chantageia nº 3 e a maioria dos outros membros da Kappa a dizer que Grace era a pessoa que realmente matou Ms. Bean se ela se atreve a dizer uma palavra se quer do ocorrido. Todas elas depois colocam o corpo morto de Ms. Bean em um freezer e tempos depois o corpo desaparece. Posteriormente, as Chanels estão fazendo um juramento de sangue que promete não dizer o que elas testemunharam anteriormente, onde Chanel nº 3 revela que ela tem HPV (vírus do papiloma humano). Chanel nº 1 fica chocada e pergunta por que ela tem, mas # 2 a interrompe e diz que ela não pode manter o segredo do que aconteceu com a Sra Bean, e diz que ela está indo para casa, deixando as outros Chanels surpresas, mas enquanto arrumava as malas ela foi assassinada pelo Demônio Vermelho. Quando eles encontram o corpo, # 3 e # 5 parecem preocupadas, mas # 1 pensa que a morte # 2 é a solução de todos os seus problemas, porque isso iria provar que ela não matou Ms. Bean (# 1 pensa que Ms. Bean assassinou a # 2) e ela permanecerá com sua popularidade. Chanel nº 3 confusa diz que então não há nenhuma razão para que elas não devessem chamar a polícia, mas # 1 pega o telefone e joga fora porque a polícia nunca iria acreditar que Ms. Bean ressuscitou e agora está tentando matar todos um por um. Elas então decidem manter o corpo de #2 naquele quarto. A "Semana do Inferno" se inicia na casa Kappa, mas Chanel # 1 vai para a cafeteria próxima a universidade com Grace e deixa Chanel # 5 no comando. Chanel # 3 e Chanel # 5 enterram as candidatas Hester, Zayday , Sam , Jennifer e Tiffany até suas cabeças. As Chanels as deixam sozinhas para passar a noite enterradas nomeando este feito como "O desafio da cabeça de esquilo sexy" afirmando ser um dos mais antigos desafios da irmandade, com a intenção das candidatas passarem a noite se conhecendo e tentando impedir que as formigas as ataquem enquanto #3 e #5 tomam Daiquiris na varanda. Mas o Diabo Vermelho aparece com um cortador de grama entre as candidatas. Tiffany que é surda não percebe o Diabo Vermelho com o cortador de grama, e pensa que em vez de gritos, as garotas estão cantando uma canção da Taylor Swift e começa a cantar, e algum tempo depois tem sua cabeça cortada fora pelo Diabo Vermelho que some logo após assassina-lá. Hell Week Chainsaw Haunted House Pumpkin Patch Seven Minutes in Hell Beware of Young Girls Mommie Dearest Ghost Stories Thanksgiving Black Friday Dorkus The Final Girl(s) es:Sadie Swenson en:Sadie Swenson Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Membras da Kappa Kappa Tau Categoria:Personagens da Primeira Temporada Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Estudantes da Universidade de Wallace